Green eyes
by JoleneMarselis
Summary: Death is not the end for Severus Snape. Instead he finds himself in another world as he forgets who he really is. But how long can the past really stay buried, even when living down in the Underground. Especially when a girl called Sarah enters his life... Or is that re-enters?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

It was a cold night at Spinner's End. The snow on the ground made the area look slightly less eerie, but still it was far from cheery. A fierce knock on the door disturbed Severus Snape from his ponderings. Who could it be at this time a night? Few people knew he lived here, even fewer wanted to set foot here. For true blood wizards this place was no place to be seen or even associated with. And he had put so many charms up to keep people out that no muggle had made it to the front door in years. A cold feeling would set upon them, and anybody in their right mind would turn round, rather than knock on his door. Instead however the knock intensified  
>Wand in hand he came down the stairs. He looked through the spyglass. A woman and what appeared to be a small child. Muggle judging by the clothing, not wizard.<br>As soon as he opened the door, the girl was thrust in his arms. ¨Take this child away from me.¨  
>"What, who are you?" Severus asked surprised.<p>

He got no answer, the woman just stared at him. "You are exactly as I remember you." Then she pointed at the girl. "She is just like my sister, an abomination. She will ruin me and my husband, and we will all die. Get rid of her or her magic. I'm not going through that again.¨  
>He looked at the child now in his arms. she looked so... innocent. Big green eyes staring at him, just like...<br>¨Linda Rose Evans, is that you?¨ he asked looking back at the woman. Lily's youngest sister. She had grown looked just like Petunia, but her little girl... Those green eyes looked up with him with curiosity and he almost melted. God, how he just wanted to take this child and keep her with him forever. Unfortunately he was in no position to take care of a child. **  
><strong>¨Yes... I'm surprised you still remember me. You only ever had eyes for Lily. I might as well not existed. God, I had hoped to forget about all that had happened when I moved to the States... Always Lily here, Lily there, even after she died. It´killed my parent, the grief. I am not going through that again. Not with my own daughter. SHE...¨ she pointed at the child ¨...makes things fly above her crib. She's not normal, and I won't have that. I am not getting torn into your little war. I'm not having a freak for a daughter either. So you either take her magic away or you take her, do you hear me?¨  
>She had magic? Here in his arms was a little Lily. Dark hair like her cousin Harry, but the eyes, they were the same. Severus thought about it... Voldemort was back. The war Linda spoke about would soon flare up again, and the dark lord was sure to come after anyone related to Potter, I only to use them as leverage He couldn't let her die again. Without magic she would be safe... or at least safer than she would be as a muggleborn witch in he years to come. ¨What's her name?¨<br>"Sarah," the little girl said herself. She smiled at him unafraid. It nearly reduced him to tears.**  
><strong>"Hello Sarah. I'm Severus."

She tried to repeat his name but it came up sounding like "Ja-reth." She was so sweet. But he could not keep her. That would be certain death.

He hated what he had to do next, but it was the only way. His mind was like a spell book, he only needed to find the right one. Yes, that was it. "I am gonna bind your magic. You wont be able to make things fly again, but you will be safe..."

"Okay," little Sarah said without a care in the world.

He took her inside, not inviting her mother. Linda could freeze to death on the doorstep for all he cared. She came in anyways. A woman that treated her own flesh and blood like this just because she was a little different did not deserve the child. If only there was another way. He remembered little of Linda, she was born when Lily had first gone to Hogwarts. The only real memory was that of her as a sulking teen on Lily's funeral.

As he sat down with little Sarah, a book flew at him. _Voodoo, that you do _was the title. The girl giggled.

"Did you do that, you little witch?" he smiled at the child. That was really an amazing display of power for one so young. Especially untrained.

Another book landed besides him on the table. _Underground Magic, tales of the dark ages._

"You are just a little bookworm, aren't you." He tickled her and got rewarded by another beautiful laugh. Oh how it broke his heart. She would make a formidable witch if she was ever to gain her full powers. But the Dark Lord would swat her down as if she was a mere fly if he found her.

So he had to bind her magic. It wasn't right, but it was the only way. With a few words it was done, so she could no longer use it. She would be a normal girl like any other. Voldemort wouldn't even look at her twice. Still it felt like he had done her a great injustice. Linda looked pleased as she took back her daughter. He hoped the little girl would be alright with that woman. It did not feel right to hand her back to someone so heartless.


	2. Chapter 2- Intro

The final battle was upon them. Severus could sense Potter's presence here in th e castle. He couldn't find him though not with the entire castle working against him. They were hiding him from him, thinking he was the enemy. It was vital though he was to speak with him. He stormed through the castle in search of the boy, robes billowing behind him.

There was Minerva, wand in hand, aiming at... him. No. Foolish woman, he was not the enemy. If only she knew. But none of the professors did, especially not Minerva. Her mind was a doddle to penetrate, the art of Occlumency lost on her. "I have no secrets," she had simply stated, which was true of course. Only a fool would share their secrets with her, if they were so easy to access.

The Dark Mark burned as well. So Voldemort was here and wanted him. Maybe he could stall him, give the people here time to prepare for the final battle and then find Potter.

He found his Lordship in the Shrieking Shack giving demands, before sending everybody away to talk to him. "You have always been a loyal servant, Serverus." If only the man knew... But this was not the time to think of such things. That could get you killed, and he needed to live. So he went in Deatheater mode, pushing all pleasant things from his mind, focusing on all things negative instead. It seemed to take more effort than usual because Severus thoughts were a mess. He knew what needed to be done, but he did not know how to do it or get Harry to listen. And he had to push those thoughts out, because if the Dark Lord saw them he would strike him down where he stood.

Vodermort's mind seemed on other things though, his Elderwand perfoming under par. Snape did not feel the lickings of Legimency on his brain. Good, if the Dark Lord was not on full strenght, that gave Harry a chance. He would need to tell him, maybe that would get the boy to trust him what came next.

Snape failed to notice that Nagini was closing in on him though, Voldemort himself was in the background, talking on and on about that blasted wand. Severus would snap the thing in two given half the chance. What had he ever seen in this repulsive man, he wondered. There was nothing there but hatred. But then again, Severus himself had at one point been filled with nothing but hatred. Hatred stemming from losing the woman he once loved... Hatred for a father that could never love him, only punish. Hatred even for his mother, that had the power to oppose him but never did. And Voldemort had used all that against him. Exploited his weakness which had started this mess.

Voldemort struck, quicker than Severus had anticipated. No, not yet, not now. He wasn't ready yet. He HAD to warn that Potter brat or it was all for nothing. Now Harry was no brat, deeming him so was unfair. But his life was a testimony that Lily's had ended. The boy was probably going to die as well, just like his friends. Everyone was gonna die, for the hatred of one man. It seemed so pointless..

He could feel the snake sucking his blood, sucking his soul away, before he started sinking into oblivion. It was too late to fight it, Snape couldn't even raise his wand.

So this was it. This was where it was all gonna end, Somehow it seemed befitting that it was here in this shack. Old, decrepit just like him. A life completely wasted from beginning till end. Well at least it was consistent. All his life he had not managed to do one thing right, and now he was gonna die that way. Just perfect. Well maybe that meant the boy would actually live. If only. Voldemort was set on killing him. Even he did not know the truth. Maybe if he knew... It didn't matter anyways. Severus tried to speak but only blood came out

Voldemort popped out of sight. And suddenly they were there, all tree of them. Harry, Hermione and that bloody idiot of a Weasley. Staring at him as he fought for his last breaths, probably willing him to die.

So that was it. A chance to give the message after all, for what good it might do. A chance to do the right thing. Oh, the irony. Blood was running down his throat though. A tear slid down his face... That was it!

He swallowed. It hurt This time however his voice did not fail him. "Take it" he whispered with his last strength. Let the boy decide what to do with it. Maybe he would be smart ad just run. Run and never come back. He should have done that. Maybe he would have been happy then. Though Severus knew very well he could not outrun his demons. They lived inside him, and you could not run away from yourself... He could not forget all the horrible things he had done, no matter how hard he tried. And he could never forgive himself for all the hurt he had caused.

Harry took the tear and with it Severus memories. At least he would know the truth now, for what it was worth. Severus task was done, and he could die now with a clear... who was he kidding, even if he had done it for the right reasons, his conscience was still black as tar.

Looking into Harry's eyes he saw Lily one last time. He wondered what circle of hell was reserved for people like him. Lily would not be there though, that was sure. She and James were probably watching on a cloud right now, seeing their boy off to meet his doom before he joined them. And it was all his fault. No Lily was sure to hate him for all eternity. It was too late now though, he was no good to anyone anymore. He couldn't even protect her boy if he tried. One more shaky breath was all there was, before darkness took him.

* * *

><p>Wow, I'd never thought I'd have three favorites already! I usually write original stories on fictionpress (same penname) and this idea was more a sorta fantasy that came up with which I indulged myself over Christmas. I like Severus and Jareth, so why not have both. The men are very alike, and I know I'm messing up the timeline a bit, but other than that it just seemed to work. I'd love to know what you think though, so please, let me know.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his body. Wait, did he even have a body? He did not feel anything. Well, that wasn't strictly true, there were all kind of sensations running through him, but what he did not feel was that feeling of substance that came with having a body.

"He's manifesting," an all so familiar female voice said. "Don't worry Severus, it doesn't hurt. It takes some time getting used to though, but you'll soon be up to strength."

"Lily?" His voice was strong again, as if nothing had happened. He couldn't see anything yet though, the world around him was clouded in a thick fog.

"Yes, Severus?" she answered. So it really was her.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you are in the above world of course. Heaven. Where else would you be?" She made it sound so absolutely logical.

"Why aren't I in hell?" It made no sense, he did not deserve this, he didn't even know if he wanted this. All the people he had hurt were here too, or if they were not, they soon would be.

"Why would you be in hell? You are a good man Severus, a hero. We all know that."

There was a confirming mumble. Shapes started taking form. Potter, Black, Dumbledore, they were all there. So this was his welcoming party. The world around him started to clear up, though there still were clouds everywhere. It really looked like heaven but then the kind you find on a tacky Hallmark card. He also noted that his parents were not here. For his father that made sense, h had been a brute, but his mother...

"Seems you belong to our ranks after all, Snivelus," Sirius said, adding a scampering laugh. Potter's eyes lit up too. Ugh, maybe this was hell anyways, if he had to spend eternity listening to this man's taunts.

"Stop it." Lily of course. "He has just died trying to save our son, your godson Sirius, the least you can do is give him some credit."

Guilt struck his gut... if he still had one. Had he saved Harry? Or had just sent him to his doom. The boy deserved to know, but shouldn't he have known much sooner? At least then he would have had a true choice. Who knew, maybe that insufferable know-it-all miss Granger could have come up with a solution that would have saved him, she was so bright that even Severus could not help admiring her.

"How are you feeling, dear boy. No worse off, I hope." So light as if nothing had happened. As if nothing down below was happening. As if Lily's son was not facing the toughest choice in his young life. That was Dumbledore for you.

Rage fought within him, listening to this condescending man. In life he had admired him, worshiped him even as the greatest of all wizards, but now he was dead it all became crystal clear all of a sudden. This man had used him, just like he had used everybody around him, all for the glory of the Dumbledore name. He had encouraged a young Tom Riddle because his brilliance outshone his dark side, ignoring the warning signs. He had given him all the tools he needed to start a war. He had failed to protect Lily and James, leaving a young boy orphaned. And now he was sending that boy off like a pig to the slaughter. And despite all that she was still seen a hero. Still he was getting away with this. Well not anymore.

"Just wonderful." Severus managed to say calmly. "Well, I managed to send the message off to Harry, so that boy is probably now off to meet a hero's death. You'd better be off Lily, he'll be here soon." He didn't want to hurt her but it had to be said.

"What?" she asked confused. Just like he thought, even in death Dumbledore had his secrets

"Didn't dear Albus tell you. Harry is the last Hocrux. He must die so others can live."

"What? James, Sirius, we must go see him. He needs our guidance." And with that she and the other were off.

"So just you and me now. Come on, lets get you settled in." As if it was a luxury hotel.. How did that man manage to stay so calm, even if the world was falling down around him? Severus felt the rage that kept building in his soul. He knew all at once he couldn't stay.

"I don't think so. I spent my life serving you. Doing your dirty work I'll be damned if I spend eternity doing the same." He started walking. There was a break in the clouds, and he aimed for it..

"Stop Severus!" Abus shouted.

"You don't tell me what to do anymore, old man." Severus kept on walking. He was not staying here.

"Come back!" Albus shouted again. "Stop, you don't know what you are doing. You'll fall into oblivion. You won't even remember your name!"

"That sounds lovely." Maybe there was a way to outrun his demons after all... At least in death. What good were memories when all they did was cause pain.

"You are making a mistake Severus, my boy. Come back, you don't belong there!"

Severus now stood on the edge. " What is one more mistake after a life time that was filled with them? I don't belong here either!" He took another step. And then he fell.

* * *

><p><em>FireSenshi2- Thank you for the encouragement! Now I hope you forgive me for what comes in the next chapter. Definitely shaking up the canon timeline, but other than that it just fits. Well, I think so at least,<em>


	4. Chapter 4

There was a great gaping hole as the world fell down around him. His life came by him in a backwards fashion. Starting at the end, memories were going in the opposite direction. It was like the were leaving him, fluttering away like the leaves from a birch tree in an autumn storm. It did not sadden him like he thought it should, though if anything it felt good, weight was lifted from his shoulders with each memory that was set free. Some horrible moments came by... But then again, had his life been anything else but a chain of dreadful events? So far there had not been one moment that was happy, only death and destruction, sometimes by his own hand. Albus falling from the tower, Lily and James dead in their home, a screaming boy in his crib. But also people he had tortured by order of the Dark Lord. Horrid despicable things he had done just so he could mantain his cover. Because Albus had ordered him. No, leaving had not been a mistake. How could he face those souls, knowing what he had done?

He was entering his childhood now...Taunts by fellow students, abuse by his father, his mother standing idly by with a vacant smile on her face. Outwardly Severus looked like his dad, and he had often wondered if that was why she had never protected him... because she hated him. Inwardly he was like his mother of course and that was why his dad hated his guts. He should have been distraught by their death, but if he was honest it had been such a relief. Even that memory flew out of sight though, and with that it was gone. It was like he was a blank slate once more.

And then he hit the ground, or at least he thought he did. He kept on falling though. His body was once more around him and with that the pain he had been in before he had... passed. His throat burned like fire, his body battered and bruised, feeling even worse than the first time. Had that brat kicked him after he died...Wait a minute, what brat? Had he even...Why couldn't he hold his thoughts together anymore, it made no sense. Nothing did. And thinking about it seemed to hurt worse than anything else so he tried to let go.

The open space had turned into a tunnel now. It kind of looked like he was falling down a well, a circular stone wall surrounding him. How long could he be falling like this? Shouldn't it stop somewhere? It seemed like he had been falling for all eternity, falling right into oblivion. Wait that sounded familiar. Had he... Why did his head hurt so damn much? And his throat.

Was he was slowing down?... were that hands on his body? Why did everything here have to be so damn dark.

And just like that the sky turned orange... Now wasn't that a strange color for a sky... though had it ever been any other color? It didn't feel quite...

Wham! This time he hit the ground and the ground remained solid. It felt like he was a porcelain cup that was being put down too harshly. Pieces chipped off him, and ran away in several directions. That hurt, his body now simply consisted of pain. It was all too much, he passed out...

+O+O+O+

They had all seen it... well, almost all had seen it... in fact some did... some had been in their underground burrows. But a lot of them had seen it. The prophecy had come to pass, the black man had fallen from the sky, broken in pieces. They all gathered round him, to see him with their own eyes. So long they had waited for this moment to arrive.

Some had visited him in the middle world. Not too often, their presence there was not wanted. The goblins of the middle world had become a different breed over time. hey looked down upon the goblins of underworld. They saw them as vermin, and would do anything to shoo them away. Even squish them. And that was deadly, even for goblin.

The man had been like them, not fitting in, always treated like gutter scum. They just knew he was the one from the moment the vision had told them. He would understand them. He would help them. They had often thought of taking him from his world. Over the ages they had taken so children, and surely he would be better off with them. But the prophecy was sacred, and the prophecy said he would only be theirs after he had fallen from the sky.

Now he had, and it was time to celebrate. For if there was one thing goblins did well, it was celebrations. He looked a bit different though than the few who had seen him remembered. For one, his hair had gone platinum blond all of a sudden, looking wild and untamed. It was as if all the blackness had been taken from his soul and scattered to the wind. As he half opened his eyes, moaning, the saw the blackness had drained from his right eye too, leaving it a grey blue. The left eye however remained black.

They did not worry about it. In fact they were happy as could be. Everything was gonna be better now.

The man was wounded, his clothes torn open from his neck to his belly button it reveal large wounds down his throat as well as minor lacerations on his chest. Putting the royal pendant around his neck healed his wounds instantly, not even leaving a scar, and made him look younger than he had been before. Old scars healed as well, even the black mark on his wrist. They all knew the pendant had great magic in it and in the right hands it was destined to make their realm blossom. The time had come, they just knew it. As soon as he was alright, he would lead them.

The man came round for real now, staring at them in confusion. Everybody was quiet, waiting what he was gonna say first. Nothing came though.

"What's your name, sir?" one goblin finally asked. Not having dared to get too close to ever hear his name, nobody knew. They just knew he was the one. The wise man had predicted it and here he was.

The man looked confused, he couldn't remember... Surely he had to have a name though. Everybody had one. He dug in his brain, finding it empty. There was a vast span of knowledge there, but no memories, nothing. Finally in the corner of his mind he found one of a tiny girl with remarkable green eyes. She was sweet, that was all he knew. "Sjareth,"she smiled looking at him.

"Jareth..."the man answered and the memory flew away, gone like the others. The man felt tired, his head hurt even worse than before and slipped into unconsciousness again.

"All hail King Jareth!" they cheered, as they lifted him up and carried him to his throne.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, Jareth is Severus... I'm not following the traditional fae theory. Can you forgive me? Once the idea came it all just clicked. They do look awefully alike and both have a voice that can melt butter. The picture I chose? Morphed Jareth with Severus for that... They are that much alike. One free of care, the other burdened with the weight of the world. That's the difference. Oh and it messes up the timeline... But I can work with that. Labyrinth's timeline is not set in stone. Severus is a product of the eighties, so no wonder that even when he loses his mind he dresses like a wannabe glamrockstar from the eighties.<em>

_FireSenshi2 - What can I say,I don't like dear Albus too much, especially when you see how he treated Severus. He was no friend, he tread Severus like his lackey, letting him do all the dirty work._

_Aurlia - The booktitles... Yep, did that on purpose. 'You remind me of the babe.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth sighed. It was good to be king, but it was also very tedious. The goblins weren't bad... Well they were mischievous, loving nothing more than playing tricks on each other and their king given half a chance... That last one would earn them a one way trip to the Bog of Eternal Stench though, so usually they would think better of it. But they were not bad per se. In fact if you saw the violence they inflicted upon each other they were very forgiving. They were mostly like a nest of kittens, attacking each other one moment, contently curled up together the other. In fact, ruling them was very much like herding cats also. You never knew if they were going to listen, and the tiniest thing could distract them.

After an eternity of ruling them... he couldn't remember ever doing anything else... he felt bored. He needed something... someone to stimulate his mind and goblins weren't the most interesting conversationalists... In fact they didn't say very much at all, except for gibberish.

So Jareth sat on his throne... and thought of ways to occupy his mind. He had a castle, and rickety as it might look to some, he loved it's medieval splendor and yes, also decay to some extent... that was part of it's charm. Either way, he hated redecorating, there was nothing more tedious than that, so that was out of the question. On his last bout of boredom he had created a labyrinth that surrounded the entire Goblin city. It had been fun, and he hoped it would be something to occupy his mind in the future, walking there aimlessly as he tried to find his way back to the city. The problem with building a maze yourself was however that you knew every nook and cranny like the back of your hand. Especially with a mind like his, that never seemed to forget anything. So after he had build a second ring and even a third ring of ever ongoing lanes of labyrinth he decided to call it quits.

The place had it's uses though. When the goblins became unruly he just sent them on an errand in the Labyrinth, and since their sense of direction was a tad poor he would usually be rid of them for a few days. The old wise man had found his home there. His mind was like a maze on the best of days so no wonder. The worms also seemed to prefer the labyrinth. They lived in the crevices of the outer ring, where they were much happier than living in the goblins' ears where they had been before, which was a win-win, seeing the goblins seemed to listen slightly better ever since. Hoggle had found his occupation spraying fairies outside the castle wall. The fairies were attracted to the shine if the rock, and their biting could be downright annoying on a summer afternoon.

Jareth did not care much for Hoggle, the dwarf reminded him of something he could not place. Hoggle was probably one of the few creatures he could have a decent conversation with but his constant negativity made Jareth's patience wear very thin.

Of course that was always better than Sir Didimous' upbeat disposition that was sure to give Jareth a headache within five seconds. He had banished the fox to the Bog, but somehow the coot had turned what was a punishment into an honor and declared himself keeper of the place. Well as long as he did not come back, Jareth was fine with that.

So Jareth slouched over his throne, a crystal rolling through his hands. The crystal could be turned in anything his mind could dream up, but there was nothing he wanted right now. Yes, he wanted something new, exciting, different, but he was limited by the powers of his own mind. If only there was somewhere else to go. He had the distinct feeling there had to be more than this somehow, but he had no idea how to get there. Frustration, an emotion he did not let in often, washed over him. With one hard swing the crystal smashed to pieces against the wall. A few goblins looked up, scattering away from the splinters.

One slowly approached him, eyes cast to the ground. He had scared them... That had not been his meaning. He felt guilty already.

"Your Highness, what is the matter?" the brave little goblin that had dared to approach him said.

He smiled at the creature, willing himself to be in a more generous mood. He would sing for them later. The goblins loved singing almost as much as they did having a party and at least they were pretty docile whilst singing, which meant they weren't tearing the castle down in the process. The goblins were a rambunctious lot, only ever quiet when either Jareth got very mad... which he rarely did to be fair... considering the mess they tended to make, or when Jareth decided to sing

"Sometimes, my dear, I wonder if there is anything outside this realm."

"Oh but there is. There are lots of other realms."

"There are? How do I get there?" So there was a way out after all. Not that he wanted to be away for good. He was quite fond of his little realm. How could he not be? He belonged here. But even kings needed a break now and again.

"The mirror of Asteroth!" several goblins now cheered.

Jareth now smiled for real. "Good! Where is it?"

Quiet descended over the crowd. It seemed like no one knew. "It was last seen..." one elder goblin started "... Actually that place does not exist anymore. The castle was build on top of it."

No, it could not be gone! Not when he had found a way out. "The old tunnels are still running under the castle. Could it still be there?" Jareth asked.

"It... could," the old goblin replied slowly.

Jareth had never wished for anything so much in his life. Not as far as he could remember at least."Well, then... What are you all standing about for. Find it!"


	6. Chapter 6

It took the best part of two days to search the mirror, all goblins helping to find the blasted thing. It seemed like instead of building a labyrinth to lose himself in, Jareth should have just gone underground. The maze here was far more complicated than is own manicured version, illogical to the point that right turns sometimes turned out to be going left. Tunnels that were dead end seemed often used whereas those covered in cobwebs were leading on and on. When he had time Jareth would have to implement some of these ideas in the upper ground version, as well as have a tidy up down here. Well maybe he could send some of the more unruly goblins down as cleaners whilst he was gone.

For the mirror of Asteroth had been found... in an oubliette of all places, to be all forgotten about. Jareth hadn't even know they existed here. Yes, this called for some exploring once he had gotten this mirror to work,

It was quite a piece of craftsmanship, full length, the size of a portal, set in an ornate frame full of carved creatures amongst the scrolls. It also gave a good unwarped reflection for a mirror that had to be older than time itself, Jareth thought as he tweaked his hair. He was looking gorgeous... as usual. Best looking king of the realm... Of course also the only king of the realm. He pouted to set of his cheekbones. Maybe he should design some other clothes beside the blousing black v-neck shirt that showed of his royal pendant, as well as his chest, and his tight trousers that showed of his... crown jewels. (can I, do you think?)

A cape would be nice, large and billowing. Or a tight jacket with lots of buttons. Well he would think about it later, now it was time to see what the mirror did. He touched it, but nothing happened, not even a little ripple effect. Please let he not have wasted the better of two days to find this thing had actually broken down.

"Does anybody know how this blasted mirror works?" Jareth cried out exasperated.

Complete quiet. That did not happen very often in the goblin kingdom, and normally he would have relished it. This time though it only served to get him even more annoyed.

"Anyone?" he tried again. Somebody had to know. Even if he had to ask the old wise man in the Labyrinth himself. He'd rather not to, though. Somehow his senses told him the old man would disapprove of him trying to escape his duty. Even though Jareth was king and thus above the seer.

Finally the same goblin that had told him about the mirror stepped forward. "I think, your highness, that you just think about a realm and then it appears in the mirror."

What? What was the use of that? So only if you knew the realm you could travel to it? "Please would you be so kind to demonstrate," Jareth asked with a smile that said 'Do it wrong and you get a one way trip to the Bog.'

"But sir... I never traveled beyond the realm. I only heard of it from the elders," the goblin lamented.

Jareth sighed. "Has anybody else been to another realm?"

Quiet again. Not all goblins were in the room of course, and it was mostly the young goblins that helped him search, but still... Maybe if he just imagined someplace random it would come to life as well.

He emptied his mind, hoping his imagination would take over and create a world of it's own. Unfortunately, all that swam into vision were the green eyes that haunted him more often when he closed his eyes. He had no idea where they came from, but they were like a reoccurring dream, with the exception that they also haunted him during the day. It was like he was supposed to remember something, but he could not for the life think of what it was.

The green eyes kept looking at him. Well at least they looked kind, almost like they were smiling. But that was not what he was after, dammit...

When he opened his eyes, the mirror had changed. There was a room visible in the mirror, a little girl's room, filled with stuffed toys and fairy tale books. A girl dressed like a princess lay on the bed, long dark hair billowing over her shoulders, her face burried in the pillow. She looked slightly to old for the room, as if she had outgrown it, but was still clinging onto her childhood. Suddenly she spun round, and he could see her face. Tears were spilling out of very familiar green eyes. What the hell...

Twelve year old Sarah was crying, tears streaming down her face. Everything was ruined. It was Halloween and tonight she was to go out to a party for the first time in her young life. Marcy from school was gonna have a dance at her house and everyone was invited, including Sarah. Weeks she had worked on her costume, together with her grandmother. She had started with a simple green organza dress adding ribbons, flowers and extra tulle under the skirt until looked every bit fit for a princess. Her hair was done up with roses and she had been completely ready to go feeling like an actress ready to go on stage...

And then her mother had come and completely upstaged her. She insisted on seeing her daughter tonight, not caring about any plans Sarah might have. Linda Williams always got her way after all. But not tonight, her father had protested as Sarah herself pleaded to be allowed to go to the dance. Words turned into a fight and Sarah had fled to her room. She had been sick of the fights. The only good thing about her parents' divorce was that the fights had finally stopped.

But now they were going on exactly like they had been before.

"You are a lousy mother!" she heard her father yell through the closed door. "You don't show up for seven months, miss dozens of visitations with your daughter, and then you show up unannounced and expect her to drop everything. No thanks. She does not want to got with you! She has her own party!"

"Well then SHE can tell me! I'm her mother! I'm the adult here," her mom whined.

"She did! Didn't you listen? … No of course not. You NEVER listen. You're a selfish cow that wants everything her way. You don't care about anyone else. Always me, me, me. You"

"She's my daughter. I will treat her as I please..." Her mother continued but

A rage was building inside of Sarah. How could they fight about her like she wasn't even there.. No, it was even worse, they were fighting about her like she was their possession. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore, throwing her door wide open and running downstairs. "Stop it!"Sarah screamed. "Both of you, STOP IT!" The electricity flickered. "I HATE YOU." With that the bulbs in the house burst, frightening Sarah. She couldn't... Could she? She ran outside, slamming the front door and falling against it. She was to frightened to even cry, so she just sat still. Inside it had finally gone quiet...

But that didn't last. Sitting against the door Sarah could even hear them breathing.

"We have to go look for her," her father was first to speak. She could hear him grab his coat off the coat stand.

He mother did not move.."I can't believe she did that. I never thought it was possible, not after that night at Spinner's end. I thought he had driven it out... But it must be... But that means..." she spoke confused.

Her father's tone was harsh, he was getting ready to go another round. "What are you talking about, woman? That was a coincidence, nothing more."

"That was no coincidence, which can mean only one thing. I had always wondered about it... Seem I was right. She really is a freak." She sounded distant, like ice.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" her father roared. Sarah peaked through the curtain, Robert was shaking his ex by the shoulders,

"You are not even her father, you moron!" Lind now spat.

Now it was her father's turn to be confused. "What do you mean, she is mine. I have been the one taking care of her for the last twelve years. Of course she is mine!"

"That is what you think. Her real father is Barty Crouch junior. I had an affair with him after Lily died. Or more like sex. God he was amazing to screw, and so inventive too. Only I was not good enough for him, and he dumped me, the bastard... Then just after we married he came by. It was just a one time thing but he showed me every corner of the room. Hell, he was amazing, better than you ever were. But than again, he was magic... It has to be him, her power is bound and it still breaks through... It's my sister's and his put together. But fine, you can have her. I want nothing more to do with the little witch. I'm pretty sure that silly school will come with an admission letter sooner or later, ridding us both of her."

"You are mad! You're off your head, talking nonsense. Have you been drinking? Taking drugs?" her father accused her.

"I haven't been this clear in a long time. Goodbye Robert." With that Linda Williams moved to the door. Sarah realized this and started running as fast as she could. She barely made it out of the gate before the door opened.

"Sarah, precious, wait!" her father cried after her.

Nonono. Robert Williams was her dad, not this Barti fellow. They belonged together. This wasn't right. Sarah felt her dress tear as she ran. It didn't matter. She ran until her legs gave out, finding she was in the middle of the park by the water's edge.


End file.
